A known problem with the serial inkjet printing devices is banding (streaks) that may appear due to overlap of bands formed in one scan. To solve the problem, there is developed a technique for selecting a part of the nozzle row as an active nozzle row in charge of discharging ink to scan a printing medium, and changing the position of the active nozzle row (Patent Document 1).